


Revenge of the Dick

by little_madworld



Series: The Bottom the Galaxy Needs [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sith!Obi-Wan, hopefully hot though, this is gonna be a bit dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_madworld/pseuds/little_madworld
Summary: Luke's bracelet has acted up again and he finds himself in a strange planet, but luckily there's a familiar face... or is there?





	1. Here we go again

**Author's Note:**

> just a super quick beginning, want to set up the scene.

Luke basked in the feeling of safety he truly only felt when wrapped in Anakin and Obi-Wan’s arms. They felt like home. They both snuggled closer to him. He was always in the middle of the two. He thought back to that fateful morning in Tatooine that had started everything. He had been so naive back then just blindly wishing for an adventure. But he reasoned it had led him to Obi-Wan and Anakin. He had never thought he could be this happy. 

He lifted his arm to inspect the bracelet. It was still attached. No amount of research had revealed what it was. It was so pretty so Luke didn’t really mind that he would probably be stuck with it forever. As he continued to gaze on it, it started to heat up. First it was just slightly warm but it kept getting hotter. It started to hurt Luke. 

“Anakin! Obi-Wan! Wake up! Something’s wrong with my arm!” Luke shouted in a panic tears running down his face. The pair woke up instantly at the sound of pain in Luke’s voice. 

Anakin looked in horror has the normally gold bracelet started to turn red. Obi-Wan sprung to action grabbing the bracelet, instantly burning his hand. He pulled away with a yelp. 

“Help!” Luke cried. 

“Get your lightsaber,” commanded Obi-Wan to Anakin planning on cutting the arm off to save Luke. As Anakin moved to grab it Luke vanished. 

“NO!” They both called out feeling as if their heart had been ripped from their chest. Luke was gone and they had no idea where he could be. 

Luke passed out pain ripping through his arm and head much like the first time he had put on the bracelet.   
Obi-Wan looked over the mining on Mustafar. He hated when he was stationed here, it was so boring, but the Jedi had almost got him and it was decided that it would be for the best if he laid low for a while. 

He sighed and turned around and almost tripped over a body that wasn’t there a second ago. He examined the body, it was a boy, he seemed to be alive if the raising and falling of his chest was any indication. Obi-Wan crotched down next to him. He was undeniably pretty. He was only wearing a pair of pants and a bracelet. The bracelet was of an interesting design. How did he get here? How was he able to get so close to Obi-Wan without him noticing. He poked the body. No response. He shook the body a little harder and the boy’s eyes jolted open. Obi-Wan was taken aback he had never seen eyes that blue before. 

“Obi-Wan, thank the force,” the boy breathed looking at Obi-Wan with such love before passing out again. 

Obi-Wan had no idea who this boy was but he seemed to know him. He considered his options. The look the boy had given him had been quite nice. He had never been looked at like that before. 

He scooped the boy up and began walking to his rooms. It was decided he would keep this beautiful boy. He would make the time pass quite nicely.


	2. Help me whoever the fuck you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke meets his new host and there is inappropriate use of the force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! expect more updates in the series this week!

Luke felt conscious creep up on him. He was so comfortable, had he ever felt so comfortable? Why did he have to wake up? A warm chuckle sounded above him. He knew that chuckle, Obi-Wan. He eyes shot open and he sat up, looking for Obi-Wan. The last thing he remembered was pain and being ripped away from Obi-Wan and Anakin. Obi-Wan was sitting at the edge of the bed right next to him. Luke threw his arms around him, and started to babble, “Obi-Wan I'm so glad to see you, what happened? I remember pain, but you’re here, where’s Anakin?”

Obi-Wan ran his hands up and down Luke’s back in a soothing motion. He considered his options he could play along and try and pretend to be whoever this boy thought he was or he could tell the boy the truth. The name the boy said sounded familiar.

“Anakin? You mean that Jedi brat?” Obi-Wan said before he could stop himself. 

“Yeah he can be a bit of a brat,” Luke started and stopped embracing Obi-Wan so he could look at his face. He finally noticed something was wrong. Obi-Wan wasn’t in his usual tan clothes instead he was wearing blacks and leather. He looked at his face, his beard seemed shorter, and his hair a little shaggier, and his eyes were golden instead of blue. Luke drew back further. “Obi-Wan?” he questioned. 

“Yes I’m Obi-Wan and who are you little one?” Obi-Wan said grabbing hold of Luke’s hand. 

“I’m Luke remember? I kind of fell from the sky in front of you and Anakin? You guys have been training me for the last few years?” His voice broke, how was he supposed to explain their relationship to Obi-Wan? Their love? 

“Well you did appear from nowhere, though it hasn’t been an hour let alone a year,” Obi-Wan said. Somehow his voice was even deeper and more attractive than before. Obi-Wan took hold of Luke’s arm with the bracelet and held it up to the light. “That is quite the bracelet you have, do you have any idea what it is?” 

Luke wanted to wrench his arm away from the strange Obi-Wan but he seemed familiar with the markings on his bracelet. The first person to seem to know anything.

“The symbols are unlike anything you’d find in a Sith or Jedi temple, but the bracelet is undoubtedly of the force.”

“Really?” Luke asked his beautiful blue eyes wide, he gazed up at Obi-Wan with hope. A look Obi-Wan rarely encountered. He was going to keep this boy, every action Luke did increased his desire. Luke was dying to learn anything about this mysterious bracelet. 

“I could tell you more, but you have to prove yourself worthy.” He said with a smirk. 

Luke furrowed his brow how could he prove himself? “How?” He asked. Obi-Wan cock a brow, surely he couldn’t be that clueless, the boy had obviously had an intimate relationship with that other version of himself. Had the other him not taught Luke anything? Oh well that is something to find out at another time, for now Luke’s lips were to tempting to be denied any longer. 

“How indeed,” Obi-Wan pulled Luke towards him and lowered his mouth so that their lips were a breath apart and gazed into Luke’s eyes. Luke was startled by their proximity, but understood what this Obi-Wan wanted. Luke figured he couldn’t be that different from the original he knew. 

Luke closed the distance between to them and pressed his lips to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but close his eyes. Luke’s lips were too soft. He opened his mouth in an attempt to deepen the kiss and Luke’s tongue was eagerly there waiting to match wits. Their tongues battled for dominance and while Obi-Wan appreciated how enthusiastic Luke was. He had almost expected a blushing maid but the way Luke kissed and sucked and grinded his body against Obi-Wan told him he was anything but. Somehow Luke was straddling him and Obi-Wan found he did not like his own response. He felt like the inexperienced one not knowing what to do with his hand and not daring to do more in case he scared the boy. That wouldn’t do. He was a Sith lord for force sake. It was time he took control of the situation. 

Luke found himself ripped from Obi-Wan’s lap and on his back. His arms stretched up above him. He couldn’t move. “Convenient you came without a shirt,” Obi-Wan said and pounced on top of the boy. He began to leave multiple love bites on Luke’s torso. Luke couldn’t stop the moans from leaving his mouth. It seemed that it didn’t matter which version of Obi-Wan it was, he was always talented with his mouth. Obi-Wan’s strong sure hands were griping Luke desperately. 

Luke felt something push at his hole that caused his eyes to widen even more. Obi-Wan and Anakin had never used the force like that before. Luke wasn’t complaining though. 

“To be fair, I don’t know too much about the bracelet,” Obi-Wan said as he trailed open-mouthed kisses down his stomach, his hands playing with Luke’s nipples. 

Luke found he didn’t mind that this Obi-Wan might not have a lot of information some was better than none. Though it was hard to do much thinking, Obi-Wan truly had a wicked mouth. Luke let out another moan. 

Obi-Wan was fast becoming addicted. Luke was so responsive and his presence was so soothing. He felt as if he had been in the cold for so long and was only now getting the sunlight. How could that be? He wasn’t one to question a good thing and with renewed vigor sucked on Luke’s cock. 

It didn’t take much longer for Luke to cum in his mouth and he made sure to swallow every last drop, while maintaining eye contact with Luke. There was something about Obi-Wan’s gaze that compelled Luke to keep his eyes open, sky blue meeting molten gold. 

While Obi had been sucking away at Luke, the force had been preparing Luke to take him. Obi-Wan climbed on top of Luke and lined himself up hitching one of Luke’s legs up to get a better angle. He gave the inside of Luke’s leg a kiss and then entered him. 

It was a bit painful for both of them without lubrication but all too soon Obi-Wan was hitting that magical place, and with a steady rhythm, cries of pain turned into whimpers of pleasure. Luke didn’t know if it was due to his age or the powers of the bracelet but he had a very short refractory period and soon felt himself rise to the occasion. 

Obi-Wan smirked and increased his pace, he reached between them and grabbed Luke’s cock and began a torturously slow pace with his hand. Luke gave a slight growl at this. Obi-Wan just chuckled. He felt his orgasm quickly approach and sped up the pace both with his thrusts and with his hand. He wanted Luke to cum with him. Luke was murmuring incoherently. Obi-Wan came with a shout, Luke followed not a moment after.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke opens a book he shouldn't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this is the bottom series, but Luke tops in this chapter because possession.

Obi-Wan felt the strangest urge to hold Luke closer. He didn’t know this boy but the pleasure they had shared sparked something inside of him. 

“I have a library here,” Obi-Wan said, “I believe one of my books has some information about that bracelet. Shall we take a look?”  
Luke turned to him with such hope in his eyes. Obi-Wan was struck again how no one had ever looked at him like that before. There wasn’t a trace of fear. He briefly wondered if he should change that. Luke hopped off the bed and began tugging on his pants. He turned back to Obi-Wan expectantly. 

Obi-Wan couldn’t help the fond smile that came upon him. He hurriedly pulled on his robes. He briefly considered lending Luke a shirt but found he enjoyed the view too much. 

The library was hidden in the basement. The books and data it contained were incredibly rare. Obi-Wan immediately went to his classification system to identify which book held information about ancient artifacts. Luke became distracted by a series of books in a glass case. Something about the books called to him. 

Obi-Wan was too preoccupied trying to find the information he didn’t notice when Luke opened the glass case and took out the book nearest to him. Obi-Wan felt a shiver go down his spine. His senses were screaming at him something was wrong he turned around as Luke opened the book. He couldn’t decipher the writing, but the images mesmerized him. There were men tied up, some bloody up, all somehow sexual. Luke felt his throat go dry and his eyes widen. Desire shot through him once more. He didn’t notice the shadow growing from the book. Obi-Wan turned around to see what Luke was doing and panicked, he ran towards him as if he could stop what was happening. 

“No! You mustn’t open the book,” Obi-Wan shouted, but it was too late. Luke looked up at him as the shadow from the book curled around him, embracing him. Luke took a deep breath and the shadow entered him. He felt the change instantly. His senses seemed sharper, his limbs stronger. He opened his eyes and looked to Obi-Wan who was frozen in shock. Instead of the blue he had grown rather fond of his eyes were black. 

Luke smiled, a sardonic thing, “What are you afraid of?” he said. 

Obi-Wan dropped into a defensive stance. He didn’t know which of the books Luke had picked up, didn’t know what type of beast he was working with. Before Obi-Wan could blink Luke was on him sucking at his neck. He tried to push him off, but Luke wouldn’t be moved. Luke growled against his throat when he did notice Obi-Wan’s attempts.

“That’s not very nice. Don’t you want me?” Luke said his voice smoky. “I want you.”

Obi-Wan was at a lost. Luke took his silence as rejection and pushed him down, “Guess I’ll have to convince you.”

Obi-Wan found he couldn’t move. Luke tore at his clothes and somehow was able to manipulate shadows into a type of robe. With precise movements Luke began to bind Obi-Wan. His hands were behind his back, his chest thrust forward, knots artfully placed. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but shiver at the sensation of the shadow rope, it felt like silk, so deliciously soft.   
While Luke was preparing him he would periodically stop to place kisses or bites near his handiwork. Obi-Wan felt helpless, but also aroused. He had never been in such a position. He wondered what this Luke was going to do next. He also began planning his revenge. He knew just the book to use after this that would remind Luke of his place in case this gave him any ideas. 

Luke stopped to admire Obi-Wan. He was on his knees now, hands firmly tied behind his back, his arms and chest bound together. He looked tempting. Luke removed his pants and stood in front of Obi-Wan proudly erect. 

“Open your mouth,” Luke commanded and Obi-Wan obligingly opened his mouth. Luke ran his erection over his lips coating them in precum. “No biting now,” Luke said as he pushed into his mouth, slowly, allowing Obi-Wan to get used to his girth and length. 

“Good boy,” Luke praised as Obi-Wan sucked and licked his cock. He wished his arms were unbound so he could have more balance. He was afraid he would fall forward he didn’t think he could deep throat Luke and he doubted he would respond well if he stopped. He huffed and the warm air sent tingles down Luke’s spine. This was nice but it wasn’t nearly enough. 

Luke began to thrust his hips, urging Obi-Wan to take more and more of him. His mouth felt so good, so welcoming, he knew Obi-Wan wanted this. He let out a moan. The noises Luke was making went straight to Obi-Wan’s dick. He felt himself harden and wished desperately for some friction. He had never considered that this could be something he would like, but Luke’s dominating nature was winning him over.

Luke pulled out of Obi-Wan’s mouth unexpectedly, a string of saliva connected them and Luke smiled down at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan who slightly lost his balance and found himself with his face in Luke’s crotch. He smelled unexpectedly nice. He heard Luke chuckle. 

“Don’t worry we can revisit this, but I want to fuck you now,” 

Luke got to his knees and turned Obi-Wan over. He craned his neck to try and see what Luke was doing. Luke was sucking on his fingers while his other hand ran up and down Obi-Wan’s thighs. His touch was deceptively soft and he couldn’t help but shiver in anticipation. 

Luke let go of his fingers with a pop and teased Obi-Wan’s opening. He inserted one finger and achingly slowly moved it in and out just ghosting the spot the would make Obi-Wan see stars. Obi-Wan let out a curse, it was too much and not enough. He tried to push down on Luke’s finger but that cause him to slap his butt, hard, the sound reverberated in the room and the sting made Obi-Wan’s eyes water. Luke cooed in his ear and inserted a second finger while rubbing the red skin his slap had caused. 

“Good things come to those who wait,” Luke said and nipped at his ear. Obi-Wan groaned. He felt a delicious ache. He couldn’t help his hips from moving he needed friction and he needed it now. 

As if Luke could read his mind Obi-Wan felt the silk like sensation of the shadow rope tie itself around the base of his cock. He let out a whimper, he needed so much more. His legs were thrust apart and the rope tied itself around his ankles, keeping him in place. 

He felt the tip of Luke’s cock against his hole. Then before he could brace himself Luke shoved his cock into him right to the base. Obi-Wan cried out. Luke didn’t give him time to adjust and set a brutal pace, with each thrust he managed to hit that spot and Obi-Wan became an incoherent mess. The tendril around his dick tightened anytime he felt his orgasm approach. He desperately wished he had something he could grab onto. He tried to rub his dick along the floor but when Luke had noticed what he was doing he received another slap and Luke had pulled on his bindings so he was flush against Luke’s chest. Luke preferred this as it allowed him easier access to the others neck. He bit and licked and kissed and soon the skin bloomed into color. It also allowed him to play with Obi-Wan’s nipples. Inexplicably Luke managed a faster pace and he felt his orgasm draw near. He released the tendril around Obi-Wan’s dick.

Obi-Wan swore he saw stars his orgasm hit him so intensely. He felt himself convulse around Luke. Luke pulled out right as he began to cum so he could mark Obi-Wan. He let Obi-Wan fall onto his back and Luke’s cum splattered over his chest and throat. Obi-Wan found he couldn’t bring himself to care suddenly exhausted he passed out. He missed the shadow leave Luke and recede back into its book, leaving Luke crumpled on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day have two updates while I work on two more.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to message me on tumblr @ littlemadworld (the icon should be of hipster Velma) with suggestion pairings and tropes!


End file.
